Father and Watcher
by TvObsessed09
Summary: Spoilers: Swan Song, Disclaimer, don't own. A musing from the point of view of Chuck towards the end of the Episode.


Father and Watcher

Chuck wrote two words, two final words that were very symbolic… The End. This wasn't the end though. Not for the Winchester Bibles. There was still plenty to come from those boys and they weren't even aware of it yet.

They, along with their trusty steed, still had plenty to do. Heaven, or more likely, Chuck wasn't done with them yet. Not that he would ever say Chuck wasn't done with them. After all, Chuck was just a vessel. No, it was God who wasn't done with them yet.

A smile touched the corner of the man's lips as he thought about how long he'd fooled them. He'd suppressed himself, hid himself from angels and the amulets alike. No, all heaven knew about Chuck was that he was a prophet of the lord. However, there was not even a real Chuck Shurley to start with. He'd made him up. He'd been born into a human form he saw fit and grew up that way. He'd always desired to understand his human sons and daughters better so he went through one of their lives. Now he understood his precious humans better, knew just how hard their lives were and how often they had been tested.

Now looking back over the challenges he'd tested the boys with he was pleasantly surprised how well they had fared considering the extreme hardships they'd been. He'd seen them struggle, had questioned them at times. It had been a toss up as to whether they would manage to save the world and withstand the final test. They'd managed to do it fairly well.

This was only part one though. There was still more to come for those two. Sometime he could be cruel and he knew it. Joshua had told him that repeatedly but that was the way of life. People and Angels alike had to choose sides, had to make their own decisions.

That's why it was possible for Angels to question him, to fall and why he accepted them back after they had. Castiel was the perfect example of that. Twice he'd saved his young son. He'd saved him when Zachariah and his goons blew him up right in front of Chuck. Then he saved him this last time when Lucifer threw one of his tantrums and blew him up again, splattering him all over Bobby.

Chuck knew Castiel would be a good leader in heaven. The Angel had been amongst human's long enough to get some of their quirks down. He knew the angel would question him when he made a bad call but he'd also do what he asked when he asked for something good, something Cas believed in. He'd always question, learn from each mistake and grow as a being. That was something most angels refused to do. He'd also learned what it was like to be powerless from his time as a human and would never – or most likely never anyways – take it for granted again. He was well tempered to handle the rowdier children of heaven – he'd handled Sam and Dean well after all.

As for Bobby… the man would be hunting again with his soul back intact. He would save people again, save hundreds by the time his end came. Would fate bring him back to the Winchester… Chuck wasn't sure. He hoped so but being omniscient had its own draw backs. He couldn't see as much as people believed. He'd like to think so…

Lucifer and Michael were stuck in the pit. There was no way either would get out again. Without them both there was no fear of there ever being another Christian Apocalypse but that didn't mean one of the other religions wouldn't go throwing a monkey wrench into the mix.

Dean was at Lisa's house with her son Ben. He was getting to experience what he and Sam had both coveted for so long – a true stable 'home' though his true home was parked in front of that house waiting to be on the road again. That 'apple pie' life wouldn't last long. He was a hunter through and through. No one would ever be able to change that about him. He'd always be a hunter.

If you are wondering about Adam, he's back in heaven living his greatest moments again with no memories of hell or the apocalypse. He's happy and safe as his brother's would have liked for him to be.

Sam… good old messed up Sam. He's back in the human realm with a new understanding of what his brother went through. Chuck made sure he'd been somewhere near his brother when he came back.

They'd need each other before things ended, again.

Yeah, this was the end of the first part of their story but they still had much left to do. Their destinies were still unraveling. Much was left to be done. There was one hell of a mess to clean up after what Lucifer and his son's precious children did to the earth. Who better to clean up that mess than the world's two best – the Winchester brothers?

The test was passed, family had won out. But it wasn't a test Lucifer and Michael had passed, his two older boys. The two young boys, two humans, infants in the scheme of things, had passed it better than the supreme angelic beings of the cosmos.

With that Chuck downed the last bit of his drink and sat back. His white shirt was tidier than he normally wore though he still couldn't seem to get rid of the facial hair. He liked it even if it didn't make him look as clean cut as his children would think he should look.

He smiled, knowing what was to come. With that he flashed himself to the heavens, ready to deal with his rowdy children and to make them pay for the mess they'd made. Cass would need some help up there after all and who better to give that aid then God himself?

_[I loved the episode and I've noticed nobody writing about Chuck so I had to get this out… well, I hope you agree with it. Nobody knows much about Chuck, especially now that it appears he's God. That said I hope you don't think its too OOC. Well, thanks for reading…]_


End file.
